


The Way You Look

by Myoneloveismusic



Series: JayTim Week 2017 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Beach Trip, Established Relationship, JayTimWeek, M/M, Minor dirty talk, Public Hand Jobs, handjobs, tim in a tankini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoneloveismusic/pseuds/Myoneloveismusic
Summary: Tim has a little surprise for Jason when he suggests a spontaneous trip to the beach. Jason loves how Tim knows his tastes so well and offers a little something in return.





	The Way You Look

**Author's Note:**

> JayTim Week Day 4: Beach/Car Wash
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> <3 MOLIM

Jason was seated in front of the coffee table in Tim’s apartment. Tim was bent over his computer that was perched on the office desk in the corner. One of his hands was fisted in his hair as he scrolled through his computer files. Jason was doing his best to offer some help or new insight by going through what he’d already put together. He wasn’t sure how long Tim had been working on this case, a few weeks probably, but it wasn’t until that morning when he’d asked for some help in case he’d missed some obvious clue that would break the whole thing wide open.

Jason would’ve liked to have been outside enjoying the sun. It was one of those rare summer days when the heavy clouds and gloom parted just enough to really enjoy the sun. It was the perfect day to go to the beach and even criminals took some time off from whatever they were doing to enjoy it. But he wasn’t against helping his boyfriend with his case, because it meant they could spend some time together and if it helped Tim close this one quicker so he had a bit more free time, then the day inside was worth it.

The sound of Tim pushing his chair back with a huff caught his attention and he pulled himself from the police reports to look over at him. Tim whirled to face him, hands planted on his hips and a serious expression on his face.

“Did you figure it out?” Jason asked, because he couldn’t think of anything else that would’ve pulled him from his own mind other than coffee and since he wasn’t running to the kitchen, it definitely wasn’t that.

“Not yet. But I have another idea.”

Jason sat back, giving Tim his full attention.

“I think that we should go to the beach.”

Jason’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. There was no way that Tim suddenly developed mind-reading powers. Maybe he thought there would be a clue at the beach that would help to solve this case.

“Why? Not that I wouldn’t love a day at the beach, but what got you thinking about going there?” he asked. “You’ve been so absorbed by this case and normally there’s nothing that can pull you away from your work.”

“I know, but I keep looking outside and it’s such a nice day and I think it would be a better way for us to spend time together than sitting around and going through my case files. I get if it’s too sudden and you don’t want to-“

“No, I think it’s a great idea,” Jason broke in. He didn’t want Tim to talk himself into a circle and then drop the idea since it seemed like something he really wanted to do. “We can definitely go to the beach. I don’t suppose that you have a pair of swim trunks in my size stashed around here, do you?”

“I think I might have something that would fit you,” Tim answered thoughtfully and headed to his bedroom.

Jason moved into the kitchen as he waited for Tim to come back. He pulled several bottles of water from the fridge and a few snacks to bring along. He was glad that Tim had a large backpack in his closet since they could use that to carry their towels and other things.

“Here you go,” Tim said, holding out a folded pair of swim trunks. “If you want to take the bathroom, I can change in my room.”

“Yeah, sure thing,” Jason said, following him back down the hallway. He slipped into the bathroom and pulled off his shorts and boxers, leaving his shirt on for the moment. He was surprised by how accurate the size was. There was no way that these could’ve been anyone else’s which meant that Tim had to have bought them for him. He wondered how long he’d been planning this. There was no way that it could just be a spur of the moment decision.

He left his things folded on the counter and pulled out the beach towels that were shoved into the bathroom closet, along with two bottles of sunscreen that hadn’t been opened yet. The sunscreen caused him to quirk an eyebrow and he was more than a little sure that Tim had planned all of this because he wasn’t one to voluntarily go outside unless there was a good reason.

He just didn’t know how long he’d been planning this.

Shaking his head, Jason returned to the kitchen and maneuvered the towels and sunscreen into the bag. He’d just about figured it out when he heard Tim come up behind him.

“Tim you ready?” Jason asked, pulling the zippers closed and slipped his arms through the straps. “I was just packing some-“

He cut himself off when he turned around to find Tim standing behind him in a flowy cover-up. He had sunglasses perched on his head. Even though he looked calm, Jason could tell that he was nervous. He just didn’t know about what exactly. Maybe it was the cover-up.

“You look,” he paused and cleared his throat. “You look really good,” Jason forced out.

Tim’s nervousness fell away and the smile that he flashed was utterly blinding and beautiful. It was the kind of smile that Jason didn’t get to see often, but he always loved being able to pull that type of reaction from him.

“Ready to go?” Tim asked.

“Yeah. We can take the car. I’m sure it’ll be more comfortable than trying to ride my bike. Even if we do get sand inside.”

Tim nodded and grabbed the keys while Jason slipped his shoes on.

Tim tossed the keys to Jason when they reached the parking garage. He slipped into the passenger seat and Jason put the backpack in the backseat before taking the driver’s seat and starting the car. He nearly flew out of the garage and onto the streets of Gotham, heading straight to the beach despite some of the traffic.

He gripped the steering wheel tightly, doing his best to keep his focus on the street and off of where the material of Tim’s cover-up rode up his leg. There was an obvious lack of swim trunks and Jason knew that if he even tried to think of what was or wasn’t under there, his brain was bound to break. He told himself that he needed to just be patient and not think about it. They really didn’t need to get in a wreck in the middle of the city.

There were enough people on the beach to make finding a secluded area a little more difficult than Jason would’ve liked. But having Tim walking next to him, sunglasses perched on his nose and cover-up shifting with each step, their hands intertwined, he couldn’t find it in himself to complain. Because people were staring. He knew they were staring at Tim. He could feel it and he could see it. But that also meant that they knew he was with Tim. And it gave him a bit of sadistic pleasure that they couldn’t even get close.

Jason laid out their towels on the sand and took a seat before pulling out the sunscreen, pouring some into his palm to cover his arms and legs. He would’ve liked to have had a tank on, but he wasn’t about to pull off his shirt on a public beach with a hundred strangers.  

“Do you mind putting some lotion on my back for me?” Tim asked.

“Sure,” he replied, rubbing what was in his palms across his arms. He looked up when he saw Tim’s cover-up flutter to the ground and gaped at Tim, finally understanding why he’d been so nervous. He was dressed in a tankini. The black shorts stretched tantalizingly across his legs and the deep red halter top flowed out from where it was fitted at the top, highlighting his slim waist and giving just a peek of the abs that were hiding underneath.

Jason swallowed. Or did his best to swallow. He probably was doing nothing more than an excellent impersonation of a fish.

“Tim?” he croaked.

He flashed a smile as he sat down next to him. “Problem?” he asked. To anyone else it would’ve sounded cocky and confident, but Jason could hear the edge of nervousness underneath. Knew that this was a big deal for him. Tim’s attempt at nonchalance suddenly made sense.

“Absolutely not. You said you needed sunscreen on your back?” he asked, raising the bottle.

Tim smiled again and this time it was more grateful than anything. He turned and laid down on his stomach, head resting on where his arms were crossed.

Jason glanced around as he started to spread the lotion. He saw several guys unabashedly staring at them. At Tim. And he could easily say that none of the looks he was getting were ones of disgust.

“All done,” he said, reluctantly pulling his hand back.

Tim sat up and took the bottle from him to lotion his arms and legs. Jason copied the position that Tim had been in earlier and rolled onto his stomach to let the sun hit the back of his neck and his arms. He was more than looking forward to working on part of his tan. What he wasn’t looking forward to was the fact that he’d probably be fighting off a boner for the rest of the day because of Tim. As nervous as he’d had been about the whole situation, he always knew just what Jason liked.

When Tim laid back down, he kept his head turned towards Jason. Jason let his hand come to rest between them, palm facing upward. It was only a second before Tim’s hand came to rest in his, fingers twining together again.

Jason had nearly dozed off a few times with the sun warming his back. It was late afternoon and the crowds were showing no signs of slowing when he finally managed to pull himself off the beach towel. Tim grumbled when he pulled on his hand.

“Come on, Tim. We came all the way to the beach we should at least go swimming,” he argued, pulling on Tim’s hand again.

He heaved a mock sigh, but allowed Jason to pull him to his feet. “I was having such a nice nap,” he said. “Usually you never want me to give up on falling asleep.”

“I agree,” Jason said, stepping backwards and leading Tim to the edge of the water until the waves were crashing around their ankles. “But I like to think that this is a bit of a special occasion and I want to go swimming with you. We can nap later when we get back to your apartment.”

Tim allowed himself to be led further into the waves. He shivered as the cool water brushed over his heated skin, the temperature difference stark after a day of laying around.

“From the way you’re talking, I feel like I’m missing something,” he commented, smile playing at his lips.

“You never miss anything,” Jason shot back.

“True.”

Jason hummed and pulled Tim to him now that they were farther out. He could still touch the sand bed and the waves lapped gently around his shoulders, making his shirt plaster to his skin, but Tim was already having to tread water lightly. He thought that he’d chosen his location well. They were far enough away from anyone else that they wouldn’t be noticed or overheard.

Tim draped his arms around Jason’s shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist, giving Jason the opportunity to pull him even closer. Their lips moved slowly together for a kiss and when they pulled apart, Tim’s eyes were smiling.

“You know,” Jason began, rubbing his thumbs in circles above Tim’s hips where his hands had come to rest. “I really like this swimsuit.”

“I hoped you would. I wasn’t sure how you would feel about it.”

“Oh Timmy, you always know what I like. You deliberately kept this from me so you could have this little surprise.” He tightened his grip on Tim’s hips causing his eyes to go heavy-lidded. Jason watched as he bit his lip, pulling the soft skin between his teeth in a way that Jason wanted to do himself. “How long were you planning this? When did you decide to invite me over under the excuse of doing case work when you knew you were just going to suggest leaving? How long did you have these swim trunks stowed away for me to wear?”

Jason let one of his hands relax and dragged it slowly over the material of the shorts that Tim was wearing until he could cup him through the spandex. Tim’s intake of breath was barely audible, but it was still there all the same. His grip tightened on Jason’s shoulders as he continued to rub him agonizingly slowly until the bulge would’ve been unmistakable had anyone else been around to see it.

“Is this what you were hoping to get for looking so pretty, Tim? Is this what you wanted?” Jason asked, giving him a generous squeeze.

“It wasn’t my original intention, but if it gets the job done,” Tim said a little breathlessly. “I thought we’d end up leaving early just to get back to my place.”

Jason could see it behind his eyes how much he wanted to rub shamelessly up against him. How he wanted to bring himself close to the edge until he was breathless and moaning. He could feel how much he was holding himself back as his fingers dug into his shoulders.

“Wish that I could take you right here in front of everyone,” Jason continued, sliding his hand up to the waistband of Tim’s shorts. “Want to watch you fuck your pretty self on my cock without anyone else knowing. Watch you come undone but force yourself to keep quiet even when you want to let all those pretty noises spill from your mouth.”

Tim bit his lip and whimpered softly, trying to keep the sound muffled. Jason knew that he was straining to remind himself of where he was. That they weren’t alone and there were people and children splashing and playing in the water just feet away from them.

Jason dipped his fingers behind the spandex and slowly rolled them down until he could take Tim’s erection in his hand. The water let his hand move easily and Tim shuddered after the first stroke. His eyes fluttered open until his was looking straight into Jason’s. His pupils were blown wide, the black nearly obstructing any remaining blue that was left.

“Wish I could feel you. Want you inside of me. Want to ride you and suck you.”

Jason nearly groaned. Nearly. Tim always knew exactly what to say to him. And if he wasn’t careful, he was going to have a boner by the time he was finished with Tim. And where would they be then? That wasn’t something that he wanted to deal with. Not when this was about Tim and what he needed.

“Later. When we get back to your place,” Jason agreed, moving his hand in earnest. He twisted his wrist at the end of each stroke. Rubbed his thumb over the head of Tim’s cock in that way that he liked and made his toes curl. Tim’s legs tensed around his waist every time he did it. So he did it again and again.

“I’ll push you down on the bed and pull those tight little shorts off of you,” he promised.

“You’ll-ah-you’ll get the bed wet,” Tim tried to argue, breaths coming just a little heavier, but not enough for anyone else to take notice.

“Darn,” Jason said, moving his other hand so that he could press a finger against the cleft of Tim’s butt cheeks.

“But I just might be able to make an exception,” he breathed, raking his nails across Jason’s tee shirt covered shoulders. “Fuck, Jason I’m so close.”

Jason smiled and kissed him, cutting off any moans that he might accidently let slip. He was glad for the waves, the constant motion of the water masking his movements. He smiled into their kiss when Tim came, shuddering against him and digging his nails into the skin. Tim pulled away from the kiss first so that he could catch his breath as the last waves of his orgasm swept through him.

“You okay, babe?” Jason asked, rubbing his hand up his back.

“I love you,” he sighed, letting his eyelids flutter open.

Jason smiled and kissed him again, loving the sight of Tim’s wide-blown pupils.

“I love you, too.”

“Buying this swimsuit was the best decision of my life.”

Jason chuckled. “It looks great on you.”

“Maybe I should wear it more often, then,” Tim said, grinning.

Jason quirked an eyebrow. “If you keep wearing this, I won’t let you leave your apartment.”

“Why’s that?” Tim asked, innocently.

“Because I’ll be too busy pulling you back to the bed so I can take it off of you.”

“All the more reason to wear it.”

“Come on,” Jason said, holding Tim close as he started to wade back to the beach.

“Where are we going?” Tim asked, laughing.

“Back to your apartment, where this,” he said pulling the elastic of Tim’s shorts back before letting it snap back into place, “is coming off.”

“You should drive fast, then. I might get impatient in the car,” Tim whispered in his ear.

Jason froze and had to close his eyes to compose himself before he redoubled his efforts and was hurrying back to the beach. He had plans to drive so fast that he’d put the Flash to shame.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, comments, and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter: twitter.com/m_o_l_i_m


End file.
